


Not Incompatible

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Rewrite [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Angry Poe Dameron, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Heavy Angst, Inspired by a Ke$ha Song, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe struggles to come to grips — twice.





	Not Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe deleted the letter, but it didn’t stop the anger from all but coursing through his veins. The anger that seemed to mingle with so many other emotions that came up in that moment. He threw the datapad at the wall, where it shattered, and BB-8 yelped in surprise.

  
“Dammit, Ben!” He shouldn’t be angry, but he was. How dare Ben leave him like this? How dare he even think of doing something so awful?

  
BB-8 rolled up beside him, beeping tentatively, and Poe felt an immediate sort of shame at scaring the BB unit. Poe sighed. “I’m sorry. Just…kriff. He left me. He left us. To _protect_ me…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I could have gone with him. I could have kept him safe…”

  
In his mind, he could still remember the closing line of the letter. Always. Poe knew that no matter what happened, he would always love Ben Solo.   
Always.

  
***  
“You said you were always Ben Solo!”

  
Poe was relieved, at least, that the practice room was empty. That way, he could shout at the hanging bags while he punched them. They wobbled dangerously even as Poe punched them, gloves on his hands to protect them from the impact.

  
“Always,” Poe said. “You said ‘always’. And I promised…you promised…”

  
His voice wavered.

  
“You promised me,” he said. “Kriff…was it my fault?”

  
He wiped his brow, slumped on the floor where he felt, finally, the first traces of tears leaking out. It seemed, in that moment, that anger and grief were far from incompatible.

  
“You promised,” Poe said. “I promised…”

  
And it was in the privacy of the practice room that Poe wept.


End file.
